wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Life of Frost the Icewing
'The life of Frost the IceWing' Chapter 1 “Wake up Frost!!” Shard yelled as he shook him “Today I get to learn to fly right Frost right?” Frost woke up looking into his young brother’s eyes they glinted with excitement. Frost got up and caught him by surprise “Ok Shard but the last one outside is a dumb scavenger!” Frost burst to the front running and his brother was very close by he did not notice he was very close to running into a professor when they hit scrolls flew everywhere, Shard jumped off of his brothers back and slid down the banister for the stairs of the castle and ran to the castle gates he opened them and cheered. When frost finally arrived he yelled at him “You dumb scavenger you!!” Frost sighed and they hiked to their spot to practice in. “Ok shard are you ready? Because it is not that hard just think about flying.” Shard spread out his wings and started to flap them and then he lifted up off of the ground “Wow” shard said. Frost laughed as his brother flew higher and higher He looked at the mountain they were by and thought the top was coming to them his face went blank and he thought only one thing avalanche. Chapter 2 When the snow closed around him frost couldn’t see anything. “Remember what you were taught.” He said to himself. He dug a hole in the snow so he could see he spat and when it went straight down he realized he was upside down he turned himself around and dug a gap in the snow to breathe he started digging more when he saw the light when he finally dug out from the snow the sun was setting. “Shard!” he yelled “Shard!” Frost walked for hours and finally he finally found his little brothers bag in the snow he pulled the bag but it wouldn’t budge finally he yanked it and out came his brother as well. “Oh thank the moons you are ok.” Frost said. Shard just stared at the hole then pulled out a NightWing. Chapter 3 Frost brought back the NightWing to the castle; he was unconscious but alive and had some wounds that Frost did his best to heal. Frost sat by the Nightwing as he awoke “Oh well I guess the afterlife Is filled with Icewings and is so cold.” Frost was alarmed he did not see him awake he asked questions of the NightWing kingdom that went unanswered it took three days to weasel a name out. “Voodoo. Nice name.” frost said. After the dragon had regain his strength he was ready to return home. “My sword.” He said pointing to the weapon “You can have it.” He said as he left. Frost walked to the weapon and noticed it was broken “Oh well that’s bad.” He said he brought the hilt and blade into his workshop to try and fix it, the blade was made of a very strong material not easily melted. Eventually Frost brought the weapon to his dad surely an animus dragon could fix it. His Dad Sleet, was an ok animus dragon. “Sure this is easy.” He said as the weapon floated in the air when the weapon was done it was a staff with sword blades at each end and they could separate or extend. Chapter 4 Two years had passed since the avalanche Frost was now 7 and Shard was 6. Frost started practicing with his blade and had grown pretty well at fighting. One day frost had started inventing and when he finished he walked out of his lab and was surprised to see royal gaurds. “Aunt?” his aunt the queen of the IceWings turned to see him and gave him a big hug, “How are you frost? We adults were just talking.” She said staring at his dad. “Aunt I’m not a kid.” He said although she was not listening. The next day his father was gone there was a bag on the table with a note. “Frost I am sorry I am gone but something came up you must leave here are items that could save you. Frost reached into the bag but it was bigger on the inside and pulled out enchanted maps, A dagger, Throwing knives, and other useful items he opened the door to his brothers room then ran torwards the door he opened it and there was a solidier standing outside “Hello. You have been drafted.” ' ' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)